Cant They See?
by BigTimeNinjaXD
Summary: When Naruto believes that nobody cares, he tries to take his own life. Will his friends make it in time to save him? Will he ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

Cant They See? : Chapter One

Cant they see the way he trudges around? The way his once bright sapphire eyes are dull? The way his hair is limp? How about how pale he is now? Did they notice? Or the fact that even when it is extremely hot outside, he refuses to take his jacket off, almost afraid to show his arms? No. That is the simplest answer. No, they did not notice, and they did not see.

Naruto sat alone in his worn-down apartment. He sat and stared at the graffiti on the walls, the cracks in the ceiling, the weapons lodged into the walls, and the broken furniture. He looked at the words displayed on the wall, as if trying to find a deeper meaning in them. No, he thought, These words only want one thing… after all, die can only be spelled so many ways…

He stood up from the floor and went over to where he stored his weapons. Under a loose floorboard. That was where he kept anything that he didn't want stolen of destroyed by the villagers. He found his special knife, the one he always kept around for when he felt empty. He figured that even pain was better than sadness, and much better than not feeling anything at all.

He took the kunai and walked unsteadily back to the farthest corner of his room. There he sat with a kunai, and some old pictures. There was the picture of team seven, with Sakura sticking her touge out, while Sasuke and Naruto Glared at each other with Kakashi-sensei's hands on their heads. There was another picture, of Naruto and Iruka outside of Ichiraku's ramen stand. It was taken right after Naruto had received Iruka's headband, so he was showing it off proudly in the picture. The last picture was one of Naruto and the third hokage. He had treated Naruto better than anybody else, and had given this picture to him to remind him of that. But it didn't. None of them did. They only brought him sadness.

He looked at the first picture, and was reminded of all of the times Sakura had hit him, all of the times Sasuke had insulted him, and all of the times Kakashi had let that happen. At the second picture, he was just angry. Iruka had only become nice to him out of pity. He thought that he could help Naruto because he too was an orphan, but he had no idea of what Naruto went through. For the third picture, he just felt sorrow, he missed the third hokage, he had been the one person to truly love Naruto, and now he was dead.

He raised the knife up to his left arm. He looked at the many scars that he has made before, that the kyuubi just cannot heal. "Thats it," he said aloud, "im sick of this, i might as well just end this now." He took the kunai and dug deeper into his wrist than ever before. The blood poured out of his wrist in an unstoppable stream. With satisfaction; he moved onto the other wrist and repeated the process. He cried as he thought of what peoples reactions to what he has done will be. He pictured Sakura and Sasuke whining about having to find someone to replace him. He thought of Kakashi complaning about cleaning his blood up instead of reading his orange book, and he thought that all of them wouldnt care. He dropped the kunai on the floor as he slipped into unconciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Cant They See? : Chapter Two

Two young genin stood at the training grounds waiting for their continuously late sensei to arrive, orange book in hand, along with their blonde and hyperactive teammate. Sasuke was leaning against a tree at the edge of the close-by forest. Sakura was sitting further up in that tree, looking down at Sasuke, giggling and trying to flirt with him. Soon, their silver-haired jonin turned up in a poof, earning a scolding from one student. Only one…

"Sakura, Sasuke, have you seen Naruto?"

"no, I thought he would come around with you" answered Sakura.

"tch. That dobe is always getting himself into trouble…"

"he hasn't looked so good recently, maybe he's sick…"

"I don't know Sasuke, Sakura might be right, he's never been late before, and training is the most important thing to him…" Something must be wrong, we should go check up on him.

The three ninjas made their way over to Naruto's apartment. They ran up to his door, surprised to find it semi-open. They saw the graffiti covering the walls, and all of the furniture.

"oi, Naruto, are you here?" asked Sasuke, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sakura, I'm gonna go check that room, could you check his bedroom?" said Kakashi.

"Hai!" She answered. She then walked over to the door, and slowly opened it. "Naruto? Are you in here?" She looked over the room, and since the shades were closed, and it was dark, she flicked on the light switch. "Naruto? Are you-"

The next thing Kakashi and Sasuke heard was Sakura's scream. They ran over to her and asked her what was wrong. She shakily held up her finger and poited to the corner of the room. Kakashi ran over to where the young genin sat in a pool of his own blood. His eyes were half- lidded, and his breathing was erratic. Kakashi held down pieces of his sleeve he ripped off, down on Naruto's bleeding wrists. He was semi-conscious, as he was woken up by Sakura's scream. He tried to struggle out of Kakashi's grip, and mumbled something about how he got what he deserved.

Sasuke was shocked. He was frozen in his spot, where he was hugging Sakura, who was sobbing into his shirt. He couldn't believe that his best friend had just tried to... He couldnt even finish that sentence. He was snapped out of his daze by Kakashi's yell.

"Sasuke! He's still alive! We need to get him to Tsunade now!"

"Hai!" was the only word he could manage.

The three ninja ran to the hospital, Naruto, unconscious again, in Kakashi's arms. They ran into the emergency room, calling out for the hokage. Shizune ran to get Tsunade, and they reappeared in seconds.

"Oh my god, Kakashi, what happened?" she held back a sob as she examined her almost little brother. "Get this boy into surgery NOW! He needs blood, stitches, and an iv" she yelled at a nurse, who ran with Naruto into the surgery room.

"Hokage-sama, he did this to himself..." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"B-but..."

"Tsunade-sama! We need you in here fast! We're losing him!" said Shizune.

"NARUTO!" she ran into the room, where the door shut out three very concerned ninjas from what was happening.

"I-i d-did'nt e-even t-think th-that N-naruto, h-he would e-ever..." sobbed Sakura.

"None of us did. What kind of friggin ninjas are we? We couldn't even friggin see that our teammate was, was..." Sasuke ranted, unable to finish the sentence.

"suicidal?" said Kakashi, "no, for not seeing that, it doesn't mean we are bad ninjas, it just meant that Naruto had a better façade than we thought. He has probably used that his whole life, and has gotten quite skilled at it. Anyway, I guess I should tell Iruka and Jiraya, along with the other senseis about this." and with that he vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Cant They See? : Chapter Three

(Iruka's part of the day)

As Iruka sat in front of the rowdy group of young academy students, the only thing he could think of was Naruto.

"Hey! Nami! Stop squirting glue at Kazu!" he yelled to some of the class members.

All of a sudden, a very tired looking Kakashi appeared at the door.

"Iruka, I have something to tell you about Naruto." he said as he entered the classroom.

"what? Kakashi, what's wrong? Is he ok? What happened?" the chunin asked.

"Iruka, Naruto is in the hospital, in emergency surgery-" he was cut off by that chunin trying to run out of the door. "Iruka, i have to tell you. He didn't get hurt on a mission, training, or by the villagers. He, well, he..." Kakashi was found that phrase hard to finish, and Iruka started to leave, "Iruka! He tried to commit suicide!" he burst out. The kids in the room stopped playing, and stared at the silver haired jonin.

"No, he wouldnt, not Naruto, he he he would never..." Iruka rambled on.

"Come Iruka, lets go tell the other jonins so that his friends know, then we can see if he is out yet." suggested Kakashi.

(back in the hospital)

"why the hell did that stupid idiot do that? I mean, really, what the hell was he thinking?" Kiba ranted. His outburst just caused Sakura and Hinata to sob more.

"Kiba, we don't know why, we just know that it happened..." Kurenai explained.

"The only thing we can do now is to be there for him." said Asuma.

"BUT WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR HIM BEFORE NOW! THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVER HAPPENED!" yelled Kakashi, "i-i should have known..."

"we all should have seen it Kakashi, but he wore his mask too well." replied a less energetic Gai.

"mask?" asked sakura.

"yes." replied Kakashi, "it seems like he always wore a mask. Though many, like anbu, cover just the identity of a person, Naruto's was his smile. It covered his sadness, regret, and made us all feel like he was happy."

They were cut off of their conversation by Tsunade entering the waiting room. The light above the operating room went out, showing they were done. She walked over to them with a grim look on her face, so they all expected the worst. She could feel the regret that filled the air.

"He's… stable, but it was close, too close. Right now I feel its best if only team Kakashi, Iruka, and Jiraiya see him." said Tsunade.

"How is he… mentally?" asked Iruka, in a very distressed voice.

"There's really no way of knowing. He's still unconscious, and will most likely stay that way for a few more hours because of the blood loss. Only after then can we tell what's wrong. I'll need you five to try and find out what's wrong, otherwise, this could all happen again, and…" said Tsunade.

" and next time we could be too late." finished Kakashi.

"yes, well, go ahead, you can go in and see him now." said Tsunade.

The five of them walked in, Tsunade trailing behind. There Naruto was, almost as white as the hospital sheets he was wrapped in. His eyes had dark circles underneath them. Since he was only wearing standard hospital shorts and a shirt, you could tell how thin and fragile he really was. He looked dead, the only thing proving he wasn't being the small rise and fall of his chest, and the slow beeping of the heart monitor.

"he looks so…" Sakura thought aloud.

"dead." finished Sasuke.

"just thank kami he is not." Said Iruka.

"well lets just wait and see what we find out." Said Jiraya.

"yeah… sit and wait…" said Kakashi.


	4. Chapter 4

Cant They See? : Chapter Four

Everone was sitting around the hospital room, either trying not to fall asleep, twiddling their thumbs, or pacing the floor. They all stopped however, when they heard a sound from Naruto, signaling that he was waking up.

"N-naruto?" Sakura asked. He cracked his eyes open, just to shut them quickly from the light coming in from the window. Iruka rushed up and closed the curtains. Naruto slowly opened his eyes again. Everyone saw how his eyes had changed. The once bright and happy sapphire orbs were now dull and grey, full of sorrow.

"Naruto? Will you… talk to us? Tell us Naruto, why?" Kakashi asked. Naruto just looked up at them. No recognition showing on his face. It was almost as if he didn't know them.

"Naruto? Why are you looking at us like that? Please Naruto talk to us." Said Iruka. At this Naruto dropped his head. His bangs covered his eyes, and they couldn't see his face.

"Naru-" Sakura began, but was cut off when she noticed tears falling from Naruto's eyes.

"Sakura, what's wr-" Sasuke was cut off as he too saw Naruto's tears. In all of the years of knowing him, none of them, even Iruka, had ever seen Naruto cry. Ever.

Kakashi got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Naruto. By now, he was taking short gasps instead of breathing, trying to hide his crying. All eyes followed Kakashi as he walked over to Naruto. He sat down on the side of Naruto's bed, and pulled the young boy into a hug. At first, Naruto flinched from the sudden contact, but he relaxed after a moment.

"K-kakashi-s-sensei?" Naruto asked in a raspy voice.

"Naruto, why did you do this?" he asked.

"I-I didn't think you guys cared… I thought it would be better for, for the village, for everyone." He explained.

"Naruto! Of course we care!" burst out Iruka. He stood up saying this, and walked over to Naruto. He sat down on the opposite side of the bed to Kakashi, and took Naruto's hand, holidng the pale, frail hand in his own, tanner, larger ones.

"tch. Yeah dobe. You're like a brother to me. And brothers tease and annoy each other." Said Sasuke.

"oh, I thought you just didn't like me." Said Naruto.

"Naruto! Of course we like and care about you! You're our teammate!" Sakura said.

"But, you always acted like you hated me!" said Naruto.

"Geez Naruto, I know I call you annoying and stuff, but it's just like Sasuke said, you're important to us, and people who are important to each other joke around like that." She explained.

"I… guess no one really told me about that… no one ever said that I was important to them…" said Naruto.

"oh Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't tell you how very important you have been to me, but just so you know, you will always be my favorite student." Said Iruka.

"r-really?" asked Naruto, tears subsiding.

"yeah. You're special to us, and if you ever do something like this again-" he was cut off by sakura.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she yelled.

The rest of them broke out laughing, Naruto joining in. They sat a joked and laughed for hours until visiting hours were over. They left saying their "good-bye"s and "I'll visit you tomorrow!"s. He lied down hugging the blanket around him. Kakashi stayed behind to see him fall asleep. He walked over to Naruto and whispered:

"Good Night, Dear Naruto". He then walked out of the room, leaving the boy to rest.

He was saved, They could see.

Thanks so much for reading! Please review! Thank You! =3


End file.
